new life
by cupidsarrowxx
Summary: when bella's bestfriend/exboyfriend jacob leaves town what can she do? what else but run into edward and fall inn love
1. Chapter 1old friends

**story: New Life**

**A/N: hey this is my first fan fiction so i hope you like it, for the edward fans he will arive soon but i kind of had to put jacob in the story as im a team jacob girl. buti do love edward and we ****will ****be a main character. thanx xoxox**

**disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight, and its characters.**

**Chapter1- old friends**

My relationship with Jacob was never going to work out, at least not _this _type of relationship. He was so … needy, to sum it up in one word. When we were best friends he was fun, he talked to other people, he called me, but not _every_ night. I just need to grit my teeth and tell him we should have stayed friends. That is what I am going to do, that is what I have to do, and so it will be done. Walk right up to him and just tell him, he'll understand, I hope.

_I could just do it tomorrow._

_No, it has to be now, or I will not have the strength._

_Ok, now._

Walking to his house isn't exactly a long journey; I wouldn't even call it a journey, more like 20 steps. You see he's lived next door for forever, so therefore we've been friends forever. We went out because he asked me to the school dance and ended up kissing at the end. I don't know why I even agreed to go, I'd had other offers, but he hadn't so I guess I kind of felt sorry for him.

_Where was I?_

_I can't remember,_

_Oh well I'll do it later._

_Damn it Bella walk out that door right now! Stop avoiding it!_

Well I didn't really have the choice because at that moment the doorbell rang anyway.

_Saved by the bell._

I went to the door cheerfully hoping there was someone that needed me, all day, they can have me, who ever it was, I would invite them in, chat, maybe offer them coffee.

_I have nothing else to do._

_Wait there was something-wasn't there?_

_No can't think of anything._

I opened the door.

_Shit._

_Jacob._

_Quick smile._

_Wait he looks, sad? No, mad? No, weird._

_Earth to bella, say hello!!!!!_

'Hey Jacob whats up?'

_Your soo hot!!! Why did I want to break up with you again?_

'Hey bells just come to talk to you.'

_Oh right, needy._

'What about?'

'Want to go out the back?'

_Oh no_.

My backyards always kind of been our 'talking' spot. It's where he asked me out to the dance; where we used to sit and talk for hours when we were younger and we were mad our parents. Stuff like that. We only sit out there if there's something important to say.

'Sure Jake, want a drink?'

'No thanks' he flashed me a sweet smile and looked at me as if to say 'can we just talk, now!' So I willingly obliged and walked with him out to the backyard.

We sat on the grass, right in the middle of the yard. That's where our secrets could be heard, we used to say. We wanted to tell the world our problems, so the middle is where we sat, and it just kind of stuck.

'Bells I have to tell you something, promise me you wont get mad?'

_He will NOT break up with me first! I'll just tell him it's over, right now before he has the chance!_

'Sure Jake of course why would I get mad?'

'Well, I know we have always been best friends and now, well you're my girlfriend, Which I am still stoked about and can't believe you said yes by the way,' he let out a little laugh, and looked at me like he was going to die if he kept going.

'I'm still shocked that you asked.' I smiled; I'm not a good liar so I had to tell him something truthful.

'Well, anyway I just wanted to tell you that I'm moving, well my dad is and I'm going with him.' I could tell by the look on his face, and the speed at which he spoke that he had to get it out fast or he wouldn't be able to. And I was so shocked I couldn't move. So for his benefit and mine I just sat there and let him finish.

'And, well I'm moving to la push, where my granddad used to live, to learn about the reserve, you know how much I love it, there's this trainee job that would teach me so much about being a ranger.' His face got so excited when he started talking about la push, but then he looked at me and his face fell.

'I know that is a long distance and we could still possibly be friends, but I just don't want to leave you here and make you wait for me. So what I guess I am trying to say is we should break up.' He looked so sad.

_Do you think I'm that in love with you?_

I got up and hugged him so hard he probably couldn't breathe.

'Jake that's so wonderful I am so proud of you!' I couldn't help letting joy and relief run through me. He looked at me a bit puzzled at first and then he smiled.

'You know I love you so much bells I knew you'd be happy for me' By now he had the biggest smile across his face.

'Love you to Jake, but I have got to run, dad wants me to call him.'

'kay, talk later?' I could see that this was a question, he was asking if we were still friends that could talk.

'Definitely.' By now I had a huge smile across my face too, me and Jake where never meant to be together, just great friends..


	2. Chapter 2dads big announsement

**A/N:Edward still isn't here yet but shes going to froks and will meet him there promise. **

**disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight, and its characters. but i made bella go out with jacob hehehehe.**

**Chapter2- Dads big announcement**

Life without Jacob will be hard, but I would survive I have other friends.

_I wonder when he's leaving._

_I'll go ask._

I went round to Jacobs and helped him pack he said he was leaving in 2 days.

'We should go out tomorrow for lunch, im leaving in two days you know?'

'Oh, really?' I couldn't help looking disappointed.

'Yeah, but you could come visit sometime, you know it's only a half hour drive from your dad's house in forks?'

'I did know that, but I just don't really visit dad that much so I don't know if I'll get to see you very often.' It was hard not to feel sad, I know I didn't want to be Jacobs's girlfriend but he still was my best friend.

'I suppose, will you go out to lunch with me tomorrow to say goodbye then?'

'I wouldn't miss it for the world.'

'thanks bells love ya.'

We packed in silence for the next ten minutes before I told Jake I should probably go help mum with dinner.

When I got home mum told me dad called again.

_What's with him these days he calls every 10 minutes!!!!(Note exaggeration)_

I called him 2 rings was all it took.

'Hello?'

'Hey dad, it's me, Bella.'

'Oh hey bells thanks for calling me, look I have to tell you something.'

'Dad, don't be nervous it's only me what did you want to say?'

'Uh, ummm, hmmm, well…'

'DADDDDDDDDDD'

'I'm um, getting married?'

_What's with all the bombshells today?_

'Wow dad, to Debbie?'

'Yeah, I asked her 3 nights ago at dinner. And well, she said yes, isn't that great?'

'Yes dad its excellent, have you picked a date yet?'

'Well that's the thing bells we've kind of picked Tuesday, next week.'

_Wow speedy, Mc speed, speed._

'DAD that's 4 days from now!!!i can't get there that quickly! wait am I invited?'

'Bella settle down, of coarse your invited. I have arranged for billy to bring you down, with him on Sunday, ok?'

'Wait billy, you mean, Jacob's dad?'

'Yes Bella.'

_Shoot me now._

'Oh ok then, I have got to run, help mum with the dinner, goodbye.'

'Ok I'll call you tomorrow ok?'

'Yeah ok, um dad?'

'Yes Bella?'

'Congratulations'

'Thanks bells. Bye'

_Well that was interesting._

I guess I was excited to have the excuse to go see dad, but the shopping for a dress I could hold off on for five years except as soon as I told mum, off to the shops we went, for 6 hours. It was only 1 dress for goodness sake!! But mum does enjoy shopping and it's kind of nice to spend the time with her. We were there all of Saturday which meant I couldn't say goodbye to any of my other friends.

_I Can call Alanna tomorrow I guess and she can tell the rest of the gang._

_Tomorrow will be fun (note sarcasm), a whole day with Jacob and his dad. Yay. _


End file.
